User blog:BigMan159/Weekend Update/Plasma Weapon details
Weekend Updates Because of big recent events on HOM (The Super Bowl), we wern't able to launch many rockets and help with expansion. However, we were able to launch a bit more space tourists, and we finally started construction on the HOM Detention Station (HDS). More details about this will be revealed on a later post. Operation Dark Horse Recently, we first told you about Operation Dark Horse and its history. Now, we will soon officially release these weapons for sale to the public, and we are excited for its outcome. The list below is a list on all of the weapons made from Dark Horse, and what they do. *'Plasma Rifle:' The standard plasma rifle is a semi automatic, high-energy infantry gun that can shoots a strong plasma bolt. This plasma bolt can burn through even the thickest armor, and its small size and use makes it a viable, powerful weapon. It will sell for 15k each to anyone with a clean crime record. *'Heavy Plasma Artillary:' This massive artillary gun fires a powerful, dense plasma bolt that explode with contact with the ground. The massive explosion vaporizes anything and everything within a 15 yard radius (45ft). This makes it very efficient at wiping out groups of enemies at once, but its slow firing speed makes it inefficient against enemies that are right on it. This will not go for sale to the public (for obivous safety reasons), and will only be sold to verified military/space companies for an undisclosed price. *'Plasma Sniper Rifle:' This long range but slow firing sniper rifle excels at killing enemies from long distances. It has an effective range of 2.5 miles. This weapon discharges a powerful bolt that has a small explosion on contact, vaporizing anything within 3 inches. This means that any hit on the target is a guarenteed kill, which makes it a efficient but slow killing machine. This will sell for 25k each, and will only be sold to people who are part of a verified military/space organization. *'Plasma Heavy Machine Gun:' This rapid firing gun fires plasma bolts similar but stronger than the ones fired from the plasma sniper. This vaporizes the body the bolt hits which makes it very efficient at killing massed infantry, along with air targets since this burns a large hole through any armored target with a melting point higher than 5000 F. This will also only be sold to people who are part of a verified military/space organization, and for 50k each. *'Plasma Saber Attachment: '''This attachment to your hand allows a powerful plasma sword to form from an opening on the attachment, which makes it viable for melee combat. This plasma sword can heat up to 20k faranheit and can its manuverability and speed makes it a deadly melee combat weapon. This will be sold only to verified military/space companies for an undisclosed price. WMDs (Weapons of Mass Destruction) *'Plasma Nuke''': This weapon is stronger than any other plutonium/uranium nuke made in HOM (maybe?). This destructive weapon has a yield of 400 megatons of tnt, making much more powerful than the soviet Tsar Bomba (which has a yield of 100 megations). A ground detonation vaporizes anything withn about a 19.6 mile radius, and destroys strong concrete building within about a 25.1 mile radius. It destroys most residential buildings within a 52.8 radius, and gives 3rd degree burns within a massive 159.6 mile radius. Keep exploring, discovering, and making HOM better, SSDA Category:Blog posts